C'est la vie
by famouslyunknown
Summary: logan comes back after being away for years and there are some new residents at the mansion... logan/OC


Ok first off I own nothing... well except for the ideas and ms. Delrio.... next I plan I'm sorry if its not my best work but I had this idea bugging me and it wouldn't stop till I had the 1st chapter up so here it is and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW plz :)

"good to see you back again Logan. Unfortunately we had to move you from your old room. Just follow me." jean said as Logan walked in the front door of the mansion. She made her way up the stairs trusting he would follow. For once Logan didn't try to hit on her and just followed her to the teachers wing of the school. Right before reaching their destination a door opened and nearly hit Logan but he sidestepped it quickly. The woman who opened the door was very petite maybe 5' and had her dark blonde hair tied back in a bun at the nape of her neck and black glasses on. She was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt but gave off a very stand offish air. "Oh good, Logan this is your neighbor Ella or as the students know her as Ms. Delrio, she teaches self defense and is one of the hackers for the x-men. Ella this is Logan he'll be teaching gym and helping you with the self defense classes." jean introduced them.

"She teaches self defense?" Logan asked incredulously looking her over once again wondering if he missed something? Old woman hair? Check. Scholarly glasses? Check. Body that was more softness then hard muscle? Check. No she wasn't fat but she looked more suited to a library or her hacker role then as a self defense instructor. He could only imagine how much the children would have to do to catch up to where he thought they should be by now. The woman barely glanced at him just shook her head and mumbled something along the lines of 'you might just be surprised' and walked off to where ever it was she was headed before she ran into them leaving jean and Logan alone once again.

"you should try to be nicer Logan you will be working closely with her for the foreseeable future." jean criticized. "But here is your new room. I'll let u settle in, remember no smoking or drinking on school grounds and dinner tonight will be held between 5 PM and 7PM. If you want to eat after that you will either have to make your own food or go out to eat. No exceptions."

"Got it Jeanie. I wont be here for dinner though. I am going somewhere where I can drink and-"

"yeah we know 'and what' you ment." Jean cut him off.

"I was going to say 'and maybe get into a couple of fights.' glad you think so little of me though. I'll see you tomorrow." Logan said turning his back on her, clearly dismissing her. Not knowing what to say Jean walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her

A few hours later and it was almost 7 pm and Logan was searching for professor Xavier. Well that's what he said, basically he was walking down the hallways opening every door and peering inside. Finally after a half hour of searching he located the professor, he also located Ella. When she saw who it was she smiled slightly and excused herself from the room politely. Just as she was about to shut the door she leaned back in quickly and said "I will be out late tonight Charles, I don't want you to worry about me." and her voice hit Logan like a ton of bricks. It was soft and sultry and just a little raspy and he wondered why god would give someone so plain and quiet a voice like liquid sex. A voice that made you think of hot summer nights on the beach with your lover. And the more he thought on it he wondered why he cared that the package and the voice didn't match. He didn't he decided and put the thought out of his mind and turned to the professor.

"did anything come from those leads I gave you? You were not very forthcoming the last time we spoke. All you said was you didn't need anymore information that you were coming home and would be here within the week." the professor asked while motioning for Logan to sit where Ella had previously been seated.

"no but I've decided that I need to focus on the present and if I happen to find stuff out about myself cool if not I don't remember it anyways so it wont matter." he shrugged his shoulders. "but yeah that's it. So I'll see ya chuck I'm gunna head to a bar for the night."

as Logan was getting up Charles spoke one last time, "might I suggest the Black Panther? It is mutant friendly and houses a cage fighting ring that I would think would be right up your ally."

"Thanks chuck." and then Logan was out of the mansion and on his bike on his way to the bar. It was a 10 minute ride from the school, well if you drove considerably over the speed limit as he did. As he walked inside he looked around. On the left was a cage with two fighters in it with seating on three sides of it and to his right there was what he only assumed was what passed for a dance floor with a jukebox in the corner. And directly in front of him was the bar, and to his surprise he recognized a few of the patrons sitting at the bar. As he made his way over to them he noticed one girl in particular who was holding hands with him without gloves.

"How you doin' kid?" he asked taking the seat next to her. She looked up with a smile on her face and gave him a one armed hug. The other kid just nodded at him and turned his attention back to the cage fight going on.

"I'm not a kid anymore Logan, I just turned 26 last month."

"has it really been that long ki- rogue?" he asked catching himself at the last moment

"Almost 9 years since you've really been back."

slightly uncomfortable with talking about his time away he changed the subject, "when did you get control?"

"right before my 25th birthday." she replied smiling slightly. Suddenly the kid she was holding hands with spoke up interrupting them.

"holy shit did you see that rogue? She really kicked his ass. I'm so glad she convinced us we should come tonight watching her take all those guys down is way better then some lame movie."

"yeah I know right bobby? She's seriously good, we're lucky to have her. Don'tcha think so Logan?"

"have who?" he asked and turned to the cage. Inside were two people; one of them was a man about 6 feet tall with black hair and rather large muscles, and the other one was a woman. well a girl really, she was about a foot shorter then the guy. She was wearing black leather pants and a red t-shirt with some sort of logo on the front and her golden brown hair was in large waves to the middle of her back. And she was kicking the mans ass in no uncertain terms. But he didn't know who she was so he just assumed she was one of the new people at the school he had yet to meet and went back to watching her again. As the man ran at her she sidestepped him quickly and grabbed the back of his neck using his own momentum to slam him into the side of the cage, then pulled him back again turned him to face her put both of her hands on the back of his head, as he was staggering to regain his equilibrium, and pulled down as she raised her knee to knee him in the face. He was out before he hit the ground. She was deemed the winner and walked out of the cage toward him and rogue and bobby.

"Oh that was awesome. You gotta teach me some of those moves." rogue said after hugging her friend

without thinking Logan muttered, "Yeah maybe you should take over for ms. Delrio, the academy must be real short staffed to have her teaching self defense."

"Uh Logan meat my friend Ellianna, she may have been introduced to you as Ella or ms. Delrio." Rogue said pointedly.


End file.
